Paradise Lost/old
Hi! This mod aims to convert a large amount of Terraria's mechanics into something similar to Diablo 2. Expect a lot of flashy spells, cool items, swarms of difficult monsters, and a large emphasis on fighting and crafting! You may know me as Slairne on the official Terraria forums, or as Danjen here on the wiki. Note that much of this very page is incomplete. I have tried my best to organize and finalize my ideas, but so far only the Player section is wholly complete, while the rest of it are various ramblings. 'Mod Concepts' This section is intended to describe various broad concepts that may be new to the mod. 'Elements' Paradise Lost introduces an element system into Terraria. Certain attacks are better against certain enemies. Heavy armor is great at stopping slashing attacks. Skeletons have less defence against blunt weapons. Fire based enemies can be stopped with water, etc. Normally, damage was simply an integer and was flagged as either magical, melee, or ranged. This improves the categorization and adds a number of new features. Attacks are still marked as melee, ranged, or magical, so that certain modifiers are still applied, but they also include an element. Now you can have slashing ranged attacks (shuriken), piercing ranged (arrows), and blunt ranged (thrown rock), for example. This can also have multiple types. A summoned rock would be blunt/earth magic damage. Elements can be broken into physical and magical types, as follows. Of note is that physical and magical defence will protect you by soaking up damage from each listed type, while resistances are separate for each element. Physical: *Slashing *Crushing *Piercing Magical: *Fire *Water/Ice *Air/Electricity *Earth *Holy *Dark See the section on Player Defence for more information about how these interact. Note that Ice and Water are grouped together. While you have spells of each type, there is not enough variety to justify a whole resistance or spell class for each. The same goes for Air and Electricity. 'Player' 'Stats' ---- The game has been adjusted to include classes and statistics for each character. While the existing game had quite a few RPG elements, this takes it one step further. Stats are detailed and explained below. 'Core Stats' ---- These are the main statistics that define every character. A brand new character starts with every stat at 12, which is modified by both their race and class. When a character levels up, they receive 4 stat points to distribute however they please. Most races have two stats which receive a +4 bonus, and another receiving a -4 penalty. This defines the race - Dwarves are known to be sturdy and devout, but are often less agile than other races. This racial bonus only serves to determine initial stats. A class, like a race has two primary statistics, which it receives a +4 bonus to, and a penalized stat, which gets a -4 penalty. However, unlike races, a class's penalized stat requires two stat points to increase it by 1. This represents the fact that it is difficult for a Wizard to fight physically, or for a Fighter to cast spells, for example. That's not to say you shouldn't try making a combat caster, or a spellcasting thief! Items will certainly exist to cross this gap, but hybrid characters will be difficult to play. 'Derived Stats' ---- Derived stats are based on both items and other stats. While core stats also get some value from items, they do not rely on other stats, hence the distinction. The reason for the difficulty in increasing HP regen is because of tension. We want your character to die. Having low life and being deep in the mines creates an exciting moment, making you question whether you can survive or not. Taking this away means the character will always be safe and make the game too easy. MP regen works as follows: 1% MP of restored every second if WIL = a certain value. Higher or lower values modify this. Thus, it could be a linear increase, or it could level off so you can't continually cast impressive spells. 1% = (p.statManaMax / 100) Working on formula! :) 'Spell Level' ---- Spell level, as previously mentioned, reflects a character's ability to cast a spell. All spells range from slvl1 to slvl5. These are based directly on the spell's tier and the clvl, according to the following chart. For an example of different effects, slvl1 might create only one projectile, while slvl5 might make a dozen or more. Effects might be longer. Perhaps damage scales better. Maybe it detects more? Try them all and see! This chart is linear. Tier X is a placeholder for exceptionally powerful spells that only have one level. Depending on balance, instead of the way it's set up, we could have it as so, if we ended up having players with very high levels (30-50?) *Tier 1: {1, 2, 3, 4, 5} *Tier 2: {3, 5, 7, 8, 11} *Tier 3: {5, 8, 11, 14, 17} *Tier 4: {7, 11, 15, 19, 23} *Tier 5: {9, 14, 19, 24, 29} *Tier X: {25} 'Defence and Resistance' ---- Defence plays a lot bigger role in Paradise Lost. There are more monsters, and some of them have a number of nasty attacks, which makes dodging rather difficult in some situations. The biggest difference here is that defence is half as effect as it was before, meaning you need 4 points of defence to prevent 1 damage! You will find defence is given out more liberally to compensate for this, and the reason being that it allows %-based effects to be used and be noticeable without being overpowered. Also worth noting is that defence is now split into physical and magical defence, and that you have resistance to each element (see the section above for elements). Here is a formulaic view of this relationship. Do this for each elemental type: dmg = incoming damage from that element def = defence against that element res% = resistance against that element type = physical or magical //Apply defence dmg -= def/4 //Apply limits to resistance if (type physical){ //Enforce range: -100 to +40 res% = min(res%, 40) res% = max(res%, -100) } elseif (type magical){ //Enforce range: -100 to +200 res% = min(res%, 200) res% = max(res%, -100) } //Apply resistance dmg = (-dmg * (res% - 100)) finalDmg = dmg 'XP Chart' ---- As mentioned, a character's level is a rough measure of their power. How much experience you need depends on your race and level. Humans, the standard race, can be any class and learn much faster than other races. Other races have special abilities, and learn much more slowly to compensate for this advantage. At this point, it is undecided whether the values listed is the total xp needed or the amount you need to gain for the next level. For example, a level 5 character currently has 1,000 xp. One method would require 500 additional xp (for 1,500 total), while another might demand an additional 1,500. As usual, this depends on as of yet untested balancing. levelAdj = Refer to race/class combination chart levelCurrent = A number from 1 to 100 CurrentLV = (levelCurrent + levelAdj + 0) TargetLV = (levelCurrent + levelAdj + 1) XP (current) = * (CurrentLV ^ 2)) + (0.5 * CurrentLV) XP (next) = * ( TargetLV ^ 2)) + (0.5 * TargetLV) Thus we can take the difference between XP (next) and XP (current) to get the total XP needed to level up. 'Level Adjustment' ---- While most races can be any class, there are some combinations which receive an XP penalty. This reflects the fact that these are not common in that race's society. Goblins are nomadic and destructive, so it is unusual to see an Artisan. Dwarves are honorable and stoic, and abhor the concept of thievery. Thus, because of how rare these are, there isn't a web of support for those characters to fall back on when they were growing up. Their life is difficult and full of obstacles. It is rather easy to determine how much XP is needed with the adjustment. Simply add the adjustment to the level you're trying to reach and then use that XP value to find the total. For example, Grimskull is a level 5 Dwarf wizard. He is a Dwarf, so he gets a +1 penalty because he is not a fast learner like Humans are. Because Dwarven mages aren't that common, he gets another +1 penalty, for a total of +2. He looks at the chart, and applies the penalty to it, so he would look for the value for level 8. (6 being his next level with his penalty of +2 applied, for a total of 8). Thus, he needs 2,800 total experience to level up. Note that characters with large penalties can be difficult to level up early on, as they need to kill a lot more monsters to become stronger. However, this can pay off in the form of a special, unique character. The following chart displays the effect of every race/class combination so you can see their relationship. Light blue is a combination that results in the smallest XP penalty for that class. Dark blue are ones with a penalty. The darkest shade is an invalid combination as this is a special class. 'Race' ---- Different races can choose different classes to be. They also receive a moderate bonus and penalty to certain stats, to accentuate their place in the world. In general, a race receives two +4 bonuses, and one -4 penalty. 'Human' ---- Humans have the least restrictions and can be of any class. They are fast learners, and have few strengths or weaknesses. This is the race you have been playing with in Terraria. 'Dwarf' ---- Dwarves are stout warriors, and prefer to be fighters, clerics, or artisans. They receive a bonus to endurance and willpower, and are quite fond of axes and stone. They have a limited ability to see in the dark, and can detect stone at will. They are tough and make a great beginner's character. Their unique class, Defender, is a powerful fighter able to receive a lot of punishment. 'Elf' ---- Elves are physically frail, but are very intelligent and have been known to craft beautiful works of art. Many elves study the arcane, becoming powerful Wizards, while others are sworn to defend their homeland at any cost. Their unique class, Ranger, is an expert with both the bow and sword, and is at home among nature. 'Goblin' ---- Goblins are raiders by nature. They plunder the land and steal what they can, living off of the efforts of others. Due to their nature, they are frequently nomadic, often becoming bully fighters, skulking thieves, or shamanistic Wizards. Their unique class, Raider, is a fast and powerful fighter, but can easily be destroyed. Class A class is like a lifestyle a character has chosen to focus on, becoming skilled in that trade. There are 5 general classes that any race can be, and 3 that are unique to certain races, for a total of 8. Right now, class is mostly cosmetic, only making a moderate effect on your stats, but as a skill system is introduced, each will become more and more unique. Favored stats receive a +8 boost on character creation, and an additional +2 every level up. A penalized stat receives a -4 modification on character creation, and requires TWO stat points to increase it by 1. Other stats, whether favored or not, increase at a 1:1 ratio. This is to encourage certain builds - for example, why is a fighter increasing intelligence? If spells were so important to him, he should become a Wizard. On the other hand, it does create interesting builds - what if that fighter has the knowledge of weapons, but also was able to cast a number of spells? Note that ANY race can be ANY of the 5 base classes - you just receive a minor xp penalty in some cases. Basic Classes These are the simple classes, available for any race to use. Each race has favored classes, and if you choose a class that is not favored, you receive a small xp penalty, but may use that class regardless. How many religious Goblins have you seen? Dwarven thieves? Realistically, their society would put them at a disadvantage, but they are still possible. Fighter Whether a hardened mercenary, a member of the militia, or a cunning warlord, these are all considered fighters. They are masters of the blade and are very strong physically and are able to wear the heaviest armors with ease. *Favored stats: STR, END *Penalized stat: INT *Skill bonus: +5 Swords, +5 Axes, +5 Maces, +5 Bows *Armor: Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate, Shield *Races favoring this class: Human, Dwarf, Elf, Goblin *Starting Gear: **Copper Broadsword **Copper Breastplate **Health Potion x2 **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet Thief Most thieves chose their profession by necessity or for the thrill of it. They are known to have incredible luck, and seem to receive extra money, or even items from their victims! They can only wear lighter armors, but are quite skilled with thrown weapons and small blades. High level thieves are known to decimate enemies with precise critial strikes. *Favored stats: AGI, LCK *Penalized stat: WIL *Skill bonus: +10 Daggers, +10 Thrown *Armor: Cloth, Leather *Races favoring this class: Human, Goblin *Starting gear: **Copper Dagger **Leather Armor **20x Copper Throwing Knives **1x Health Potion **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet Cleric These are the clergymen that serve their faith. Whether touched by god, or devoted to their flock, clerics are known to be stout defenders of themselves and others. They favor Divine, Holy, and Protection spells, *Favored stats: WIL, END *Penalized stat: AGI *Skill bonus: +5 Staves, +5 Maces, +5 Magic *Armor: Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate, Shield *Races favoring this class: Human, Dwarf *Starting gear: **Copper Mace **Light Robes (increase mana regen) **1x Book of Smite **1x Health Potion **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet Wizard These are the intellectuals that seek to unravel the mysteries of the world, or the depraved ones that seek power above all. Their long studies of the arcane have left them physically frail and weak, but they are still comfortable with a number of arms and wield the raw elements themselves. *Favored stats: INT, WIL *Penalized stat: END, STR *Skill bonus: +5 Staves, +5 Wands, +5 Daggers, +10 Magic *Armor: Cloth *Races favoring this class: Human, Elf, Goblin *Starting gear: **Wooden Staff **Light Robes (increase magic power) **1x Book of Firebolt **1x Mana Potion **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet Artisan These are the artists, the craftsmen of the world. They are experts at gathering materials and arranging them into nothing short of masterpieces. They are poor fighters, and can't use as much armor as the other classes, but have a distinct and unique advantage over them. *Favored stats: WIL, SPD *Penalized stat: INT *Skill bonus: +5 Mining, +5 Woodcutting, +5 Hammers *Armor: Cloth, Leather *Races favoring this class: Human, Dwarf, Elf *Starting gear: **Copper Hammer **Leather Armor **1x Health Potion **Iron Pick **Iron Hatchet Advanced Classes These are recommended for skilled players, as they have unique playstyles that might be difficult to work with. These classes represent a special role certain races have, a secret trade they would not share with outsiders. Thus, only a specified race may even attempt to choose these. Defender A Defender is a special caste of Dwarven society, typically filling the ranks of the royal guard; elite soldiers able to withstand punishment and deliver it back. A Defender receives a bonus to his hitpoints, and has several ways to avoid damage, making him very tanky. *Favored stats: END, WIL *Penalized stat: AGI *Skill bonus: +5 Shields, +5 Heavy, +10 Axes *Armor: Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate, Shield *Race required: Dwarf *Starting gear: **Copper Axe **Copper Breastplate **1x Health Potion **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet Ranger The Ranger is a mystery, shrouded in secrecy and only known at the tavern. Only the Elves know for certain, but it is said that they protect lost woodsmen, defend nature, and channel Gaea's might to protect her from evil. Rangers are skilled with blades, and especially with bows. *Favored stats: AGI, WIL *Penalized stat: INT *Skill bonus: +10 Bows, +5 Swords, +5 Thrown *Armor: Cloth, Leather, Mail *Race required: Elf *Starting gear: **Reinforced Wooden Bow **Leather Armor **40x Wooden Arrows **1x Health Potion **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet Raider While the typical Goblin's lifespan is known to be rather short, a Raider's is even shorter. These are the shock troops of a Goblin raiding party, capable of ripping apart defences and defenders with ease. Unfortunately, the same can be said for them. They can't take a hit very well, but those who survive many fights without cowardice are known to become respected among their clan. *Favored stats: STR, SPD *Penalized stat: END *Skill bonus: +10 Swords, +10 Axes, +5 Thrown *Armor: Cloth, Leather, Mail *Race required: Goblin *Starting gear: **Iron Broadsword **Copper Pick **Copper Hatchet =Monster Ideas= Levelling Up Monsters will level up with a player. This will be done in such a way that trivial monsters will still be challenging, but at the same time, makes your progression meaningful. For example: Meat Slime Level 1 HP: 20/20 Attack: 8 Defense: 1 We could increase all of it's base stats by 10% * it's level. So if you were Level 31 (this makes even numbers): Meat Slime Level 30 HP: 60/60 Attack: 24 Defense: 3 You will kill it rather quickly, but you still have to take some caution when fighting it. Bosses and rare spawns could have a minimum level. For example, Skeletron could have a min level of 40, and if you level up, he'd scale appropriately. Of course, it may just be easier to have base and scaling stats. Specific Monster Ideas Diseased Enemies *Rarely (1-5%) chance of replacing an animal with a stronger diseased version. Hits from it can disease you, which lower stats for quite a long time. *Zombies, slimes, and most demons have a pretty good chance of doing this as well Elemental Wizards *Fire shoots a Fireball and teleports *Water shoots a bouncing attack and teleports *Air shoots a Wind Cutter and teleports *Earth shoots a stalactites and teleports *Each absorbs its own element More slimes! *Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Black, White *Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Ice, Electric *Slimes now poison and have much better defence Elementals *Lesser, Greater and Elder varities *Air electrocutes on touch or shoots lightning *Fire: as above, but fiery *Water: make ground icy or freeze you? *Earth: tough and durable, hits like a truck More undead! *Skeletons, Giant skeletons, zombies, wights, ghouls, vampires, revenants Constructs *Golems, animated armors? *Oooh, actually I like the idea of armors. They could come in each tiered variety (up to gold, and maybe in CV style, be elemental?) and have a very good chance of dropping a piece of it. Of course, it would be like fighting another armored player. Drops I would like to have monsters use drop tables eventually, and assign them in a balanced way. Some sample tables could include: Level Coins *1-100 Copper, 100% *1-3 Silver, 10% *10 Silver, 1% Level Junk *4 Torch, 10% *1 Copper Dagger, 5% *Use Level Common, 1% Level Common *Use Level Junk, 1% *2 Copper Ore, 10% *1 Copper Sword, 50% *Use Level Uncommon, 1% And the monster data would look similar: Slime ... Loot Low Level Coins, 2 Low Level Junk, 1 If you killed a Meat Slime, you'd get two rolls on the coin table (each time guaranteeing 1-100 copper, and a chance for more silver), and once roll on the Junk table. If you're really lucky, the roll would be upgraded to Common or Uncommon stuff and you could get something very epic off a lowly slime. :) =General Item Ideas= Everything completely redone. High level equipment will have very unique effects that are basically just creatively pushing the engine and having a useful (or not!) effect. Early to midgame gear will be craftable with a little grinding, and with how tough monsters are, you had better gear up! You can get some cool stuff as drops or from chests, if you don't craft it, but it's not guaranteed. Might have item classes is a predictable manner. Ie, the base speed on all daggers is the same across all tiers (unless a unique one has better). All broadswords use an arc. Etc. Melee Weapons Ranged Weapons *Ranged ammo will be tiered as well, so expect stone-copper-iron-steel varieties, in addition to silver doing extra damage to undead and demons, and gold used for enchanting(?). Bolts are unique in that they can have gemtips affixed too, and each has an additional effect. Gemtips will probably be attached to iron bolts only. Set items: I want to have monsters randomly drop weapons and armor, a la Diablo. To this end, some rare drops would include set pieces. Sets in general will have some very impressive effects. I think we can include weapons as part of a set, by checking if p.hasItem(), and only doing the effect if true. Further checks can verify if its in the hotbar, or hopefully see whether its in use. Because weapons would a be "soft" member of a set, we can have different set effects based on what is equipped. For example: *Elemental Lord's Torso *Elemental Lord's Leggings *Elemental Lord's Helmet *Mace of: **Fire - Set bonus: More damage **Water - Set bonus: More mana **Air - Set bonus: More speed **Earth - Set bonus: More HP Item Color: We have white, blue, green, orange-red, and red. I think I would prefer making it similar to D2 as this mod is a spiritual successor, in a way. Since the mod would be a complete rework, anything should be possible. Diablo 2 Items *White: Normal item *Blue: Magic (prefix and/or suffix) *Yellow: Rare (several prefixes or suffixes) *Gold: Unique *Green: Set (see this for an example) *Orange: Crafted =Specific Item and Spell Ideas= Items Varia Suit *Stops lava and heat damage, similar to an obsidian skin potion, but is a permanent armor set effect p.lavaImmune = true; p.fireWalk = true; Gravity Suit *As above, but also allows free movement through liquids. Not sure if this will work as planned, but: p.lavaImmune = true; p.fireWalk = true; p.wet = false; p.lavaWet = false; Sagittarius Bow *On hit, there is a small chance to do an extra effect. When this effect occurs, it will arrange the stars in the sky to match that of the astrological sign. Might include a set of 12 zodiac weapons that do the same. The effect should work by tinkering with the Star Class. Ninja Tabi *This will probably be an mid game accessory. It will function as Hermes Boots do, but it has an extra effect. If equipped and moving at the enhanced speed, it will also allow you to run across water. This is a simple effect and should work by doing something like if ( p.velocity.X > threshold ) { p.waterWalk = true; } Arrow of the Wind *Not much damage, but huge knockback that launches the stricken enemy quite far. Hammer of Throwing *Random idea here, but a thrown weapon that returns to you, like certain magic weapons from D&D? It would be consumed on use but if it hits something, it will transform from a projectile into an item to be collected and thrown again. It would not stack, but because of how slow and awkward it is, might do a good deal of damage to compensate. Claws *Already did these as my first mod, but I'll include them as a medium damage, very fast stabbing weapon with no knockback. Basically, if you can maneuver yourself in melee correctly, they are very powerful, but you have to be careful since monsters hit a LOT harder this time around (and you start with <50 hp) Sword of the Winds *A slow swinging greatsword that hits up to three times during its arc, dealing moderate damage each hit. It won't be craftable, but it can be bought from the store for a fair bit of cash. *Reference to an old dungeon crawler called Mordor Muramasa, Murasame *JRPGs usually have two swords named this. May as well. Masamune *Same as above. However, the Masamune usually has an effect where its power increases as your life dwindles. It would be easy to implement this effect in theory. You could always rewrite the values to change dynamically while its equipped (which is bad practice* for multiplayer - affects everyone). A buff might work better, or simply increasing a player's STR, depending on implementation. percent = p.lifeStat / p.lifeStatMax; damage = damage * (1 + (1 - percent)); *An example of bad code would be in my Goodie Box mod, since that directly changes all instances of projectiles' pictures... if you set the useTime low enough, you can see what I'm talking about. Excalibur Chrysamere *Shout out to the Elder Scrolls series, particularly Morrowind. Holy Avenger *Shout out to D&D paladin swords Sword of Saints Kain's Spear *Greatly increases attack damage while in the air. Reference to FFIV. Kain was a dragoon, and dragoons in FF typically jump high in the air to attack their enemies. We might be able to check this with adjTile[] (if nothing is under the player, then increase damage) Flametongue (Shortsword) *Another D&D shout out. Chance of doing a burst of initial fire damage, and applying the On Fire debuff. Radiant Longsword *As above, but more damage, different weapon type. Ring of Wealth While equipped, shows the location of treasures. Might also increase LCK or use a rare drop table for loot. Basically a permanent spelunker potion. There might also be short duration spells that do the same. Spells I know I want spells to be loosely organized between wizard and cleric, the question is how further divided I want those to be. Depending on how elaborate a possible class system is, this may or may not matter beyond cosmetics. We could do black/white magic as FF does. Perhaps Arcane/Divine. Wizard spells will largely be offensive with a few unique support spells. Cleric spells will be defensive, buff-based, and informational in nature. Maybe wizard could be elemental, fire water air earth? What about non elemental spells? Arcane? Then there's the whole system like Elder Scrolls/D&D where its instead type based - necromancy, evocation, etc. I think we'll have say, 3 spells per class per tier and 5 tiers. So ... 8 types (5 and 3) x 3 spells x 5 tiers is 120 spells. That might be a bit much, but I can see this working, especially if we have lesser and major versions of some spells. Two per tier/element would give 80. That's more manageable. I am leaning towards the elemental/arcane and divine trees. Maybe for symmetry, divine would include Divination, Holy, and Protection? Yeah, that works. I might take up several pages on the wiki for this mod if it warrants it. Ie, recipes, classes, items, sets, spells, etc. I can't really put more headers on my spells since we're getting into the territory of 5 headers down. Arcane Arcane spells are the primal forces that bind and govern nature. They draw their power from the raw elements themselves, and it is up to the caster how to shape and direct this mystical energy. Arcane spells are split into the 4 major elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. A fifth element, which draws its power from the caster, is known simply as Arcane. Fire *Fire spells are the most destructive, known for their great consumption of energy in a single burst. Fire can create warmth essential for life, but it can also become a raging inferno to take it away. Water *Water is one of the nurturing elements that governs the creation of life. Without it, life could not exist. Thus, many water spells are defensive and not directly damaging. However, this school of magic also governs the freezing knowledge of ice magic and can be quite deadly. Swift Swim: Acts as though you have the flippers item, allowing you to swim through water. Simply done by setting "p.accFlippers = true". As this effect is fairly useless on its own, this spell serves another purpose as well. As long as you're in water, this spell will also increase your movement speed. (if p.wet, p.velocity = whatever) Water Walking: Self-explanatory. Aqualung: A cooler name for allowing you to breathe underwater. Air *Air has always been a chaotic, mysterious element alongside fire. It is representative of lightning, mysticism, and mobility. Sparks: Throws 3-5 sparks in a small arc ahead of you, which land on the ground. These persist for a few seconds or until they touch an enemy. Each spark does 1-10 damage Slowfall: Acts as a lucky horseshoe, preventing fall damage. Feather: Acts like a slowfall potion by allowing you to control the speed of your descent (sometimes going rather high!) Lightning Bolt: Shoots a stream of piercing lightning at a target. As with all lightning spells, has a high maximum damage but low minimum (1-40?) Fly: Like a gravity potion. Maybe true flight, if such a thing could be implemented. Teleport: Will teleport you about a screen away, up to where your mouse is. As teleportation magic warps the field of reality and is an imperfect art, there is a 1% chance on casting you will be teleported anywhere on the map. This could be deep into hell or high in the sky, so be prepared for the consequences of it! Earth *Cantrip: Boulder *Initate: *Apprentice: Acid Spray, Detect Treasure *Master: Ironskin *Grandmaster: Boulder: Create a rock above your head that hovers a moment, then arcs forward a short distance, crushing your foes. As this is a little tricky to aim, probably the most damaging tier-1 spell. Acid Spray: Shoots several projectiles out in a short line which fall to the ground (imagine a hissing spray of water being spat out). Deals a decent amount of damage and can hit multiple times Detect Treasure: Self-explanatory Ironskin: Greatly improves defense (% based? flat amount? both?) and ignore knockback. May stop heat damage from blocks as well (but not lava) Arcane *Cantrip: Magic Dart *Initate: *Apprentice: *Master: *Grandmaster: Drain, Demi Magic Dart: Think magic missile, but without the homing - just a simple missile that deals damage on impact. Drain: Drain a portion of the target's life and use it to recover your own. Should be 100% life leeched, although that might change for balance, etc. If possible, I would like to have the reverse effect against undead - it harms you and heals them. Demi: Create a gravity well at target location that hits everything inside it 4 times for 1/16 of the target's current life. It works out that this would deal approximately 20-25% of the target's current life as damage. For the sake of balance, assume a 50 hp damage cap per hit (this means demi will be equally effective to all monsters with 800+ hp - so, endgame monsters and bosses). Divine Holy Bolt (Spell) *A burst of divine energy that heals allies or damages undead. Ignores NPCs that are neither (ie, slimes). Not sure if we want it to pierce targets until it hits terrain, or until it hits something undead, or if it stops at the first thing it hits ... likely a balance issue more than anything. If it hits multiple targets, might be cool to have the power reduced on each hit. Actually that might be a good way to handle most projectiles in general. *Reference to the Diablo spell of the same name. Syphon *Convert 50% of current life into MP. Great for risky wizards! Implementing is simple, just damage player for half of p.statLife, and add that to mana. Damaging is important, since if you just arbitrarily set life to 0 or what have you, the game doesn't check for death until damage is dealt. A spell that applies a debuff and when the enemy dies they leave behind a pool of lava =Crafting= For the most part, things such as tiles, blocks, and the like will likely remain untouched. Any weapons, armor, accessory, or consumables that you can currently make will undergo large changes to meet my vision of what the mod should be like. Tiered Metals *Copper (Tier 1) *Iron (Tier 2) *Steel (Tier 3) *Silver (Tier 4) *Gold (Tier 5) I am not sure of how I would include Meteorite, Hellstone, Obsidian, or Demonite with this mod, but rest assured, these will be rare materials beyond gold. Speaking of which, silver and gold aren't quite the same as before. Since they are precious metals, and are actually quite brittle, items won't be made from them entirely. If you had a Steel Breastplate and wanted to get to the next tier, instead of crafting a new one as you did for copper, iron, and steel, you would upgrade it with silver and gold. Silver requires substantially fewer bars to make than steel, but it is only a thin plating. A "Silver Breastplate" would more accurately be called a "Silver-Plated Steel Breastplate". Gold is similar. You take your silver armor and apply a golden trim to it. Thus your Silver Breastplate becomes a "Gold-Trimmed Silver-Plated Steel Breastplate", shortened to "Gold Breastplate" for simplicity. Steel bars are made with coal (detailed later) 3x Copper Ore -> 1x Copper Bar 3x Iron Ore -> 1x Iron Bar 4x Iron Ore + 2x Coal -> 1x Steel Bar 4x Silver Ore -> 1x Silver Bar 5x Gold Ore -> 1x Gold Bar Charcoal Charcoal is made by burning trees at a furnace. It is an ingredient in gunpowder and coal. 1x Wood -> 2x Charcoal Coal Coal is used to process iron ore into steel. 3x Charcoal -> 2x Coal Steel Steel is a tier above iron and a tier below silver. 4x Iron Ore + 2x Coal -> Steel Bar Sulfur A component of black powder and some other alchemical uses 2x Gel -> 1x Sulfur Rock Salt Used to make black powder, and in cooking (if implemented) 1x Stone Block -> 1x Rock Salt Black Powder An explosive powder used to create explosives and bullets 1x Rock Salt + 1x Charcoal + 1x Sulfur -> 3x Black Powder 2x Black Powder + 2x Stone Block + 1x Iron Bar -> 4x Grenade 2x Black Powder + 3x Stone Block + 1x Iron Bar -> 2x Bomb 3x Black Powder + 4x Stone Block + 1x Iron Bar -> 1x Dynamite Bullets Used as ammo for guns (information is tentative) 2x Black Powder + 1x Stone Block -> 8x Stone Shot 2x Black Powder + 1x Copper Bar -> 6x Copper Shot 2x Black Powder + 1x Iron Bar -> 4x Iron Shot 2x Black Powder + 1x Steel Bar -> 3x Steel Shot 8x Iron Shot + 1x Silver Bar -> 8x Silver Shot (damage to undead) 2x Black Powder + 1x Steel Bar + 3x Gel -> 3x Incendiary Shot Spellmaking Spells work a little differently. Every single spell will be found in two versions: scroll or spellbook. The scroll costs no mana and can be used by anyone (maybe needing INT?) and acts as a one-time use for a spell. The book of spells is a permanent item that allows you to cast a spell, just like you're used to. Books are crafted from several scrolls. Parchment Parchment is used for scribing scrolls, and for making decorative books. 1x Wood -> 2x Parchment Magical Ink Magical ink is a requirement to make scrolls, and needs a few uncommon ingredients. 1x Bottle of Water + 2x Moonglow + 1x Fallen Star -> Magical Ink x4 Scroll of This is a scroll prepared to cast a spell. Each spell needs a different reagent. For example, firebolt would require several torches. 1x Magical Ink + 1x Parchment + -> Scroll of Book of Each book is crafted from a stack of 20 scrolls of that spell, as well as a number of additional fallen stars. 20x Scroll of + 2x Fallen Star -> Tier 1 Book of 20x Scroll of + 4x Fallen Star -> Tier 2 Book of 20x Scroll of + 6x Fallen Star -> Tier 3 Book of 20x Scroll of + 8x Fallen Star -> Tier 4 Book of 20x Scroll of + 10x Fallen Star -> Tier 5 Book of *Note that each spell only has one tier that it belongs do. Firebolt is a tier 1 spell. If you wanted a Tier 5 spell, an example is Chain Combustion or Teleport. *Also note that you require 5 Fallen Stars to make the scrolls needed, in addition to the ones needed depending on tier. Thus, a T1 spell would require at least 7 stars! A T5 spell needs 15. =Misc Ideas= Stuff Not sure whether I want the mod to take place on one randomly generated map, or have themed dungeons and stuff to progress through, a la metroid. Pre-built dungeons would be a fair bit of work and I am not sure what editors, if any, support custom mods. I made a fresh hardcore character to play around with explosives from start to finish. I ended up skipping bombs and grenades and went straight to dynamite. In fact, all my iron early on was reserved for it. The limiting factor is gel, and how much you grind it determines how much you get. Still, it seems too easy to get. Iron seems overused when you realize iron, steel, and explosives. Copper doesn't get any love and silver seems far too abundant (this is all on a large sized world). I'm thinking that we do this: 1x Copper Bar + 2x Black Powder + 2x Sand Block -> 4x Grenade 2x Copper Bar + 2x Black Powder + 2x Sand Block -> 2x Bomb 1x Iron Bar + 3x Black Powder + 4x Sand Block -> 1x Dynamite In order to get the dynamite stuff going, you need iron and sand, mainly (for a bottle). Stone is easy to get and throwing dynamite to dig will actually replenish your supply very fast (again, limited by gel). At least with this change, you need to go a little further out of your way to obtain it (and makes the lesser explosives more approachable). Seriously, I probably made like 60 dynamite before I even had silver armor. Bags Bags will be craftable at a loom and will require a tailoring skill (if skills are implemented). They are a way to extend your inventory beyond what is already there. However, for this to be balanced, your initial inventory size will be reduced, and this may impact your hotbar as well. Each bag can hold between 4 and 24 slots, and you can use up to 4 at a time (for an additional 92 slots!) Bags come in 5 tiers. *Tier 1: 4 slots *Tier 2: 8 slots *Tier 3: 12 slots *Tier 4: 16 slots *Tier 5: 24 slots (can only hold items of a specific type) By default, bags will be mapped to keys F1-F4. Bags must be equipped to be used, and may only be removed, dropped, or thrown away once empty. Collected items will go to your inventory first, and should it be full, then they will be sent to bags. An exception is with the T5 bags - if you have a mining bag for example, any collected ores will automatically enter that bag as it is exclusively reserved for them. I guess if you tried to remove the bag, it could just throw everything to the main inventory or ground. You open your inventory and then select the bag in the hotbar. This will open it up and allow you to see whats inside of it. Bags will come with a deposit and quick loot, and quick stack option, just as chests do. In fact, another way to think of bags is as a portable safe/piggy bank, just in another form. List of Tier 5 bags: *Scribes's Bag - Holds scrolls, inks and spellbooks *Alchemist's Bag - Holds herbs, potions and bottles *Miner's Bag - Holds raw ores, stone blocks and bars *Builder's Bag - Holds bricks, walls and wood Note that you can have up to 4 of each Tier 5 bag as well. Maybe. Depends how I set them up. Perhaps it would also be possible to do the same for the wallet and quivers? You could start with a limit of 2 slots on your wallet, until you achieve the maximum of 4 slots. It would create more character progression, and since this is a TC mod, things would accumulate at different rates. Similarly for arrows, except going from a base of 1 slot to 8. Also, might remove platinum coins. Accessories A player will only start with 2 slots. Every 6 levels, they will gain another, up to a maximum of 5 total (so, level 18). This is just to reduce the effectiveness of twinks or legacy characters, so it is still challenging early on. You will be pleased to know that you can wear duplicate accessories again. Category:Modpack Category:not released